lucidstuckfandomcom-20200213-history
The Creep
"If you're going to shoot meee... hehehehe...You'll need thissss..... " -The Creep The Creep: First seen on the hallway's wall , leading to Derrick 's room after defeating the hallway Monsters 1 and 2, this monsters seems to be about or almost the size of a regular adult, with a completely white, thin-limbed body and a comparatively large, smooth head lacking any sort of features. There is a blade protruding from the back of its hand and vein-like strings surround it, generally with a small round located somewhere amongst the black veins. The hand with the blade has two deformed finger-like appendages. The eye has been seen to reappear on its body in a larger size , move on walls and be able to manipulate and spread the veins to block escape and grasp objects its lack of digits would made difficult to hold otherwise. The Freak: The Creep's evolved form seems to consist of the same original body, only now the dominant eye is located where its left eye socket should be, and the whole left side of his body is a tumorous–looking mass with what seem to be the lower limbs of two other similar sized bodies. Three large eyes cover the area further left of its body, all looking in different directions. In this form it’s stronger, but even slower than the original. The blade is now much larger and seems to have been ripped from the body, and is being wielded by the black veins, presumably furthering its reach. Biography The first sighting of this monster happens after Derrick defeats the Hallway Monsters and goes down without Bambino, on a formerly bloodied wall. Once in the living room, Derrick sees the monster sitting in the couch , staring at a TV set to static, with a revolver sitting in the coffee table in front of it with the main entrance blocked by black strings. Derrick tries to reach the gun, but the eye in the creature’s arm moves to the wall behind him and when Derrick tries to make a run for the gun it snatches and throws it out of reach , blocking the remaining exit when Derrick tries to escape . In his panicked state Derrick tries to force his way through and gets tangled on the creature’s vein-web, but manages to escape into the broom closet by accidentally warping it with his room’s closet and entrance to his fort. The Creep, still in the living room reaches for the gun and tries to shoot the broom closet before realizing that the door has ceased to exist. It later goes up to Derrick’s room and starts knocking on it with increasing violence until it breaks the first of Derrick’s locks , causing him to retreat into the fort. By the time Derrick, Bambino and Reggie leave it, The Creep has evolved into a stronger form, The Freak, but after a critical hit it goes back to its normal form and is defeated shortly after . Its soul is taken by Reggie. Personality and Traits This monster seems to possess a cruel sense of humor, since it taunted Derrick with the empty gun when he tried to scare it away by claiming to be in possession of a weapon; and considering that it had been following Derrick’s actions since he came down, seems to have chosen an unnecessarily elaborate way to show its attention - apparently for no other reason than to frighten him. It seems have a short temper, since upon finding the door to the broom closet to have ceased to exist; it immediately started slashing at it . The Creep seems to be a rather slow monster , since it took about twenty seconds to cover the space between the couch and the entrance to the hallway, but moves much faster at the time of attack. Though capable of speech, it does remarkably little of it, and seems to stretch on the last words of its sentences. The eye is its weak spot. Stats Trivia *That he had seen Derick upstairs and was sitting in the couch with the gun placed in front of him and one possible exit already blocked hints to the creature having deliberately set up a trap to lure him. *The black string-like matter seems to be composed of veins and is described as ‘black veiny shit’ by Derrick in numerous instances. * Derrick mentioned being watched by what was the Creep in his first dream journal log. *Derrick referred to it as a ‘creep ’ even before knowing his name. Strangely, that is also what Lucia used to call her stepfather , and the gun the Creep had seems to be the same that belonged to Lucia's dad . *Both left and right arms of this monster seem to be able to grow the blade protrusion, but apparently only one at the time, and only on the hand the vein-like strings are wrapped around. *The slash marks left by the Creep where the closet wall used to be may also be associated with Lucia's scars from bullying in Derrick's mind. Photos Category:Monsters Category:LOMAM monster Category:Dead Monster Category:LOMAM hostile monster